Justice League of America
The Justice League of America was a team of metahumans created by Amanda Waller and Steve Trevor to protect the United States of America. The team was created after the US Government and ARGUS deemed Justice League unfit due to their refusal to cooperate with government demands. The team was specially selected after what was called the failure of the Justice League International. History War Against the Secret Society After being fired as the liasion of the Justice League, Steve Trevor began working with Amanda Waller to create a team that could take down the Justice League if necessary. Trevor then began recruiting members, getting the Martian Manhunter to lead the team. The JLA also planted the Atom as a mole on the original Justice League. The JLA's first priority was to uncover the Secret Society, which Green Arrow successfully managed to do. Uncovering the society's plans to destroy Batman, the JLA waged war on the supervillains. Although they failed to capture the Society's leader, the JLA did manage to capture Anthony Ivo, Blockbuster, Copperhead and Signalman. Of these villains, Signalman managed to escape his confinement. The JLA became confident after the mission and when the Justice League entered Kahndaq to confront Shazam, they followed. At risk of starting an international war, the JLA confronted the Justice League and asked them to give up Shazam. However, when Arthur Light accidentally attacked Wonder Woman, he ended up being killed by Superman. The following battle was coined Trinity War. However, the first stage of the battle ended quickly as both the Justice League and the JLA were both incapacitated by Superman, who demanded he be taken in. As the Trinity War raged on, the Justice League Dark became involved and the war evolved from a search for Pandora's Box to a search for Madame Xanadu. Eventually, though, all three Leagues discovered the Secret Society to have been manipulating them, having had used them to get Pandora's Box and have it bring the Crime Syndicate to Earth Prime. With most of the JLA's members incapacitated and trapped in the Firestorm Matrix, they had little involvement in the chaos that followed. However, due to being branded directly to a country, the JLA was given the brunt of the blame and was soon after disbanded by Steve Trevor. Nonetheless, many members of this team continued to operate outside of the United States, primarily in Canada. There they took the title Justice League United and acted as a successor group to the JLA, although they were no longer bound by the confines of American rules. Eye Future After the catastrophic events of the Earth 2 War, a new Justice League of America was founded, but at this point in time, the titles Justice League and JLA were used interchangeably and played no real factor in the group's mission. The masked Superman and Firestorm played important roles in this new JLA. However, during the quest of Futures End, Firestorm left the JLA. As the Eye Future was wiped from the timeline, this JLA was as well. Members Original Incarnation * Martian Manhunter - Was chosen to counteract Superman. * Green Arrow - Was chosen by Amanda Waller to counteract Batman. * Catwoman - Was chosen by Steve Trevor to counteract Batman and was intended to replace Green Arrow. * Stargirl - Was chosen to counteract Cyborg. * Katana - Was chosen to counteract Wonder Woman. * Vibe - Was chosen to counteract the Flash. * Hawkman - Was chosen to counteract Aquaman. * Green Lantern - Was chosen to counteract the "other Green Lantern", and later Element Woman. Executive: * Steve Trevor - Represented A.R.G.U.S. for the team and made recruits. * Amanda Waller - The team's liasion and de facto chairperson. Deceased: * Arthur Light - Was accidentally murdered by Superman. He was chosen to counteract Firestorm. Former: * Atom - Was selected to be a double agent on the Justice League, but actually acted as a double agent on both teams for the Secret Society. She later revealed herself to be a member of the Crime Syndicate. Eye Future * Masked Superman * Wonder Woman * Cyborg * Stormguard * Aquaman * Equinox * Flash * Arsenal * Dawnstar * Wildfire * Firestorm (Madison Payne & Jason Rusch) Deceased: * Oliver Queen Former: * Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond & Jason Rusch) Category:Teams